


Meeting Eyes (Exchanged Smiles)

by Anonymous



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Actually just writes random fics for Jisung, Filling Jisung tags, Honestly will we ever harvesting our rice field, Jisung needs more ships, Mentioned Aaron Kwak | Aron, Mentioned Choi Minki | Ren - Freeform, Mentioned Kang Dongho | Baekho - Freeform, Mentioned Yoo Seonho, Minor Aaron Kwak | Aron/Kim Jonghyun | JR, Minor Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR, Minor Hwang Minhyun/Kwon Hyunbin, Minor Kwon Hyunbin/Kim Jonghyun | JR, Ships Jisung with everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Four times Jisung found him self unintentionally taking care of JRAnd the last one where it ended up with Jisung unintentionally get jealous





	Meeting Eyes (Exchanged Smiles)

            When the famous PLEDIS logo showed on the screen, it triggers every mouth in the room to comment about the rumoured _trainees_ coming. Yoon Jisung, sitting with his fellow company’s trainees also joining the riot, but it doesn’t really make a difference since that one particular mouth has been talking non-stop since they decided their sitting position.

            “Should I ask for a kiss from them? It’s like getting a kiss from a celebrity, right?” he asks.

            “What?” Taewoong asks back, couldn’t hold his laugh.

            “You know, right here..” Jisung points at his cheek, “On my cheek..”

 

All the talks instantly stops as the talked-subjects finally entering the room. There are four of them, all dressed in black suit, somehow radiating heavy aura. One of them sweeps the entire room with a piercing glare. Jisung can’t help but swallow in nervous when he felt their eyes met for a glint second.

Baekho. Jisung remembers his name.

How can he not? After all, he does listen to their songs all these years. He would proudly says he’s a fan, but this is not the time for that.

It’s one thing liking them, but have to compete with them in this survival program... He can’t help but feel cheated.

He glances over to the other guy standing besides Baekho. Smaller build than the former. Awkward smile. Busy fingers playing with the edge of his blazer. Nervous. His eyes scanning the whole room looking for vacant seats.

The Leader. Jisung remembers his name too. JR.

He startled as their eyes meet. He blinks once, twice. And then realizes the guy is eyeing the seat in front of his. He can see JR’s lips move as he says something to his _fellow members_ , ah.. wrong. _Fellow company trainees._

The one on the further left responded and shakes his head. Tall figure, milky white skin, foxy eyes. Minhyun. He says something to the others and proceeds to lead them to seat somewhere on the far-right.

Jisung didn’t manage to catch the last one of them. But he recognizes him easily from his back. Even his back is pretty. Ren. Jisung swears there was a time he had a small crush on the particular pretty-boy after he cross-dressed to perform Girl’s Day Something. It was really... Something.

The room finally come back to it’s chattering atmosphere as the logo on the screen switch to the next company. Jisung throws one last glance to the Pledis trainees before he focus back on the screen. Once again, his eyes met with JR’s, who coincidentally looking back to his direction. He can catch his nervousness from his eyes. Jisung doesn’t know what went through his mind when he throws a reassuring smile that turns out to be softer than his original intention. The guy got startled but Jisung can see the nervousness in his eyes melts down as he smiles back softly.

It was a weird moment. Exchanging glances and throwing smiles with stranger across the room, like high school kids having their first summer fling. But that’s ridiculous, so he decides maybe he just feels bad for the guy, and all those split second interaction was just an act of kindness.

 

* * *

 

            You know how they said first impression never last for long? It is that way for Jisung towards the Pledis trainees.

It doesn’t take long for them to throw off their facade.

At some point, Baekho.. ah.. It’s _Kang Dongho_ , Dongho can’t hold back his inner fluff and somehow turned to become temporary hugging pillow for the younger trainees. He is hug-able after all, Jisung must admits. He tried it once.

It was even easier for Ren, _Choi Minki_ , to show his true self. Jisung was quiet dumb-founded with the fact that Minki is actually the most approachable one between the 4. Unlike his fancy aura and perfect looking self that makes him looks somewhat out of this world. Minki is very much... human ~~(though Jisung thinks, Minki still manages to look flawless every single time)~~. One of the silliest and craziest if he should say.  And that’s a lot, coming from his mouth, considering his own antics.

He got closer to the famous CEO Hwang when he got the chance to be in the same team for one of their mission. Despite to live up to his nick name, the CEO is actually a ball of sunshine and rainbow and smiles and laughs and nagging and _clinginess_ and random singing time. It’s basically impossible to dislike the guy, except if your natural habitat is a dumpster.

It took him sometime to actually get closer to JR. _Kim Jonghyun._ He only watches him from afar. How he taught his team members some dance move. He got the news of his famous encounter with one particular YG K+ trainee, Kwon Hyunbin. More over when he got to be in the same team with Hyunbin and Minhyun, and both of them practically always throw them selves to pester the poor guy whenever they got a chance.

“Jonghyun-hyuuuung~” Hyunbin calls fondly when they bump into each other on their way to the cafeteria.

“Jonghyun-aaaaaah~” Minhyun follows. Proceeding to engulf him with his tall figure. Hyunbin joins in.

“Aaah.. you both want to kill me??!!” Jonghyun whines got muffled as he pressed between Hyunbin's and Minhun's body. Jisung can’t help but to worry.

“Guys... let the smol guy live... We can’t afford to have a dead body here...” he says. Minhyun and Hyunbin chuckles but let him go. Jonghyun catches his breath while mutters something unrecognizable.

“What?” Minhyun asks. Jonghyun throws his face away cheekily. Minhyun giggles.

“Jonghyun hyung is the cutest when he’s annoyed..” Hyunbin says, “but very scary when angry!!” he proceeds, probably reminded by the time when he got scolded on air.

“Don’t mess with him...” he whispers loudly on purpose, not missing a single chance to tease the older. Jisung giggles.

“Where’s your other team members, Jonghyun?” Jisung asks finally, low-key helping Jonghyun out of the constant tease from the other two.

“They’re at the cafeteria already.... _hyung._ ” Jonghyun answers. Jisung catch his hesitant tone on the ‘hyung’ part, not sure if they’re close enough for that. Jisung smiles.

“ _Hyung_ is fine..” he says and pats Jonghyun’s hair fondly. For the first time, Jisung finally witness Jonghyun’s smile up close. Not the awkward-nervous smile that his eyes usually caught here and there.

This smile, makes Jisung wants to pet him longer for some reasons. The younger doesn’t seem to mind, so Jisung takes it as an invitation to rest his arm on Jonghyun’s shoulder.

They easily got closer after that.

 

* * *

 

            Jonghyun cried after he got first place for the rap position.

Jonghyun did cry a bit, once he got the result with his team members.

After that, Jisung caught Jonghyun holding back his tears as he was announced to be the first place out of all the rappers.

The next day Jisung, found Jonghyun curled up in a corner of one of their practice room. He was about to congratulate him since he didn’t get the chance to the other day, but was startled when he was welcomed with red eyes.

“Why are you crying??” Jisung asks, the sight makes him wants to teared up too but he holds it in.

“I made a mistake on stage but I got first place anyway...” Jonghyun answers whisperly. Jisung had to sharpen his hearing to catch every single word. Jonghyun stares down, obviously disappointed at him self. Jisung can’t resist him self from pulling the younger into his arms.

“You made a mistake. But your entire performance is that good for the mistakes to be looked over...” Jisung whisper to his ears, “You did good, Jonghyun-ah. You deserve to be where you are..” he rubs Jonghyun back and pat the back of his head gently. Giving him all the assurance he deserves.

“You are allowed to be proud of your self...” along with his last sentence, he can feel the body in his arm relaxed down. Maybe he said the right word and his effort does actually meant something, or maybe Jonghyun just simply exhausted, he finally gives in. Anyhow, he’s relieved that he manages to calm the boy down. And he can’t stop him self not to stare at Jonghyun fondly, as he drifted to sleep in his arm. 

 _Cute,_ he taught to him self.

 

* * *

 

            When Minhyun tries so hard to hold back his tears on his seat, Jisung hates him self for he can’t do anything to help him. Anything he said will surely be a triggering force, no matter how reassuring it might meant to be. So he just sit silently on his seat as they announced Jonghyun in 14th place.

When all the 11 seats is occupied and the broadcast officially ended, he approaches Minhyun first and gives him a tight hug. Minhyun hugs him back but head lifted and eyes staring above as a pathetic attempt to stop his tears from flowing down. Jisung smiles knowingly as he pats the taller guy.

“Take your time...” he whispers and walks away while dragging Yoo Seonho, who approaches them immediately.

“Give him a minute..” he says to the young trainee. Seonho takes the hint and stands meters away from his beloved hyung before finally walk closer and distract Minhyun with his undying love. Jisung lets him as he got busy with the other trainees.

While doing so, Jisung can’t help his looking eyes for one particular person. He found him across the stage, also surrounded with a bunch of trainees. Coincidentally their eyes met and as if there’s an unspoken promise between them, soft smiles are exchanged. Just like their first encounter.

 _He looks fine_ , Jisung thinks.

_Isn’t he?_

 

They finally manages to catch each other back-stage at one corner of their waiting room filled with a mass of tears from the trainees and their families.

            “Hey there...” Jisung approaches him as Lee Daehwi finally lets Jonghyun off his embrace.

            “Hey hyung...” Jonghyun smiles. Surprisingly wide and content.

            “Congratulations~” he pulls Jisung in a hug. Jisung startles as this is the first time Jonghyun initiates the contact.

            “Hmmm....” Jisung humms his respond and hugs him back tighter.

            “Hyung, I can’t breath!!” Jonghyun whines muffled under his shoulder. Jisung chuckles as he loosen up the hug, but doesn’t let go.

            “Take care of Minyeon-i for me...” Jonghyun whispers softly. Jisung nods and burrows his nose to the smaller shoulder.

            “Take care of your self.. _for me?_ ” Jisung asks back, somehow hesitantly for no reason. He doesn’t get his answer immediately. So he breaks their hug to find the boy in his embrace trying so hard to hold back his tears. He looks cute, Jisung thinks. He would squeal if the atmosphere is not this blue.

            “Jonghyun-ah...” he calls softly, “Just....”

            “No.” Jonghyun cuts, “I can’t cry! Not here. Not now!” he takes a deep breath to calm him self. Jisung almost chokes up at Jonghyun's attempts to stand strong. But he can’t lose it. _Not here_. _Not now_...

            “Okay..” Jisung says as he cups Jonghyun’s face with both of his hand, “So don’t.” He proceeds with a smile.

            Jonghyun smiles back.

            “I won’t.” and he pulls Jisung back into the hug.

 

* * *

 

            “Ah!!” Jonghyun suddenly yell and pushes Jisung away. Jisung tilts his head, confused with the sudden antics.

            “Reminds me to introduce you to Aron-hyung!!” Jonghyun says excitedly.

            Jisung ruffles Jonghyun's hair as he makes mental note to pester Minhyun about this particular Aron guy later.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Yoon Jisung, okay?  
> You should too...
> 
> It's good for your health.
> 
> No, I don't particularly ship Jisung with JR  
> But in the other hand I also ship everybody with JR
> 
> So.....  
> this happened.


End file.
